Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor driven watercraft.
Description of the Related Art
Surfing is the sport of riding a surfboard on the face of an ocean wave towards the shoreline. Jet powered surfboards have been devised and utilized for the purpose of surfing without waves such as in lakes or other calm waters. Several types of motorized water boards in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,634 to Jung; U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,560 to Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,840 to Efthymiou; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,166 to Chang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,782 to Gleason. Another powered surfboard design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,329 to Railey. This device uses small electric motors to provide power while maintaining traditional surfboard performance.